


Ты знаешь, как позвать меня

by BeetleBlackJack, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [12]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleBlackJack/pseuds/BeetleBlackJack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Вы, дети, так за жизнь цепляетесь, как ни один взрослый не будет. Если тебе когда-нибудь будет страшно, одиноко или ты просто захочешь поговорить... Ты знаешь, как позвать меня.Крошечная история о поломанной коммуникации демона и мальчика, немного вдохновленная картинкой.
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Ты знаешь, как позвать меня

Ботинки остаются в группе, дверь удается почти бесшумно прикрыть, пока мама заговаривает с воспитательницей, и Слава стучит пятками в тонких носках по полу, а потом и по лестнице. Никого не встречает, они припозднились, и основная волна детей и родителей уже схлынула. Удается выбежать на улицу. Там заморосил дождь; когда они заходили — не было. Ему везет, удается выбраться не только за территорию, но и удрать достаточно далеко, прежде чем мама с нянечкой вылетают на улицу. В курточке тепло несмотря на холодную погоду, но от ног продирает морозцем. И все же Слава не хочет сегодня в сад. Ужасно не хочет. И страх быть возвращенным туда насильно гонит его все дальше и дальше. Апрель в Хабаровске не по-весеннему суров. Зато солнце ярко сияет в небе, отражается в мелких лужицах, успевших натечь на асфальт с неба, в блестящем железном языке горки, во дворике, куда беглец в конце концов забредает. Страшно. Страшно, что найдут, что уведут, заберут что-то Славе самому непонятное. Это чувство, из-за которого хочется оставаться на улице, а не в круговороте глупостей и сюсюканий. Незнакомое еще маленькому мальчишке одиночество грызет изнутри. И холод все сильнее кромсает его своими острыми зубами. Слава сидит на бортике песочницы и смотрит под ноги, когда на площадку падает тень. Большая, нелепая какая-то, непохожая на обычные тени взрослых. Тень медленно приближается, и Слава зачем-то трогает землю с рассыпавшимся песком там, где густая, почти черная тень ползет по ней. Маленький мальчик не думает о том, что недавнее солнце сейчас заволокло тучами и нормальные объекты не могут отбрасывать такую тень. Ему будто теплее становится, когда он низко наклоняется к сгущающейся тьме. И резко дергается назад, когда тьма колышется и вскидывается вверх. Кто-то, кто-то несуществующий, кто-то из сказок, встает перед Славой высокой фигурой. Его глаз не видно, когда Слава задирает голову вверх, только улыбку. Нечеловеческую, сияющую из тьмы под капюшоном улыбку.  
— Кто ты? — манжетой вытирая текущие сопли, спрашивает Слава.  
— Охра, — тягуче отвечает незнакомец. Голос у него мужской, но не похожий ни на кого из тех, кого Слава знает.  
— Охра? — непонимание на детском личике почти стирает слезы — успел разнюниться немного.  
— Охра, — монстр немногословен, но тень накрывает Славино плечо, становится еще теплее.  
— Почему ты здесь? — обычно Слава чужим взрослым не тыкает, но этот Охра почему-то сразу вызывает доверие.  
— Ты позвал меня.  
— Но я никого не звал!  
— Тебе было больно. Я могу забрать твою боль.  
Слава вспоминает сказки. Темными обычно были всякие злодеи, и у них нельзя было принимать дары, это несло наказание. Но Охра ничего Славе не предлагал, наоборот хотел забрать. От этого же беды не бывает, ведь правда?  
— А как ты ее заберешь? — любопытство побеждает легкое опасение из-за сказочных предостережений.  
— Съем.  
— Меня? — тараща на Охру глаза, выпаливает Слава.  
— Нет. Ты маленький, тобой — не наешься. И сил при этом потратишь больше. Вы, дети, так за жизнь цепляетесь, как ни один взрослый не будет.  
— А когда я вырасту, съешь?  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя съел?  
— Нет.  
Охра присаживается рядом. Обнимает Славу полой плаща. Становится совсем тепло.  
— Охра, а там, где ты живешь, тепло?  
— Нет. Очень холодно.  
— Но ты теплый.  
— Потому что здесь очень тепло.  
— А я замерз, — Слава смотрит себе на ноги и только ахает, когда тьма подхватывает и укутывает его. Теперь он ничего не видит. И проходящая мимо взволнованная женщина тоже не видит монстра, держащего под плащом ее сына.  
— Согрелся?  
— Да, спасибо. Я ничего не вижу. Тут всегда так темно? — вместо ответа в темноте светится улыбка. Та же, что была у тени при ее появлении. — Хорошо, я хочу, чтобы ты съел мою боль.  
Улыбка становится шире и все ближе, пока не заполняет собой все пространство вокруг, пока яркий свет не слепит глаза и Слава не жмурится. В следующую секунду грусть окончательно растворяется, они сидят на высокой лавочке для взрослых, рядом, Охра все еще держит руку у Славы на плече, и ноги у Славы совсем-совсем не мерзнут. Потом Охра отпускает мальчика и подбирает какой-то прут. Чертит на влажной после дождя земле какие-то знаки.  
— Я не могу с тобой остаться пока. Но если тебе когда-нибудь будет страшно, одиноко или ты просто захочешь поговорить... Ты знаешь, как позвать меня.  
А потом Охра стекает тенью и впитывается в землю, Слава внимательно смотрит на знак, что нарисовал Охра. Но его прерывает истошный вопль нянечки.  
— Славка, негодник! Я его нашла!  
Мама ведет его домой вместо сада, укладывает в ванну, чтобы согреть, и долго извиняется по телефону, объясняя начальнику на работе, что у нее стряслось. Славе стыдно, что он подвел маму, он так обычно не делает. И он все старается вспомнить, что за знак начертил Охра, и никак не может.  
Он много карандашей изводит позже, пытаясь повторить знак, когда пьяный отец бьет его ремнем, когда девочка из садика выбрасывает его рисунок, когда деревенские мальчишки забивают почти до смерти бездомного кота, а Слава пытается его выходить, но кот все равно умирает. Когда влепляют двояк по литературе за собственное мнение — русичка ненавидит его за вечные пятерки по математике и физике и бог знает за что еще. Слава не помнит, когда перестает ждать и надеяться, когда воспоминание из детства окончательно размывается и кажется фантазией.  
Помнит, как они с пацанами смотрят Пикник Афиши под пивко. И как его будто ледяной водой окатывает на крупном плане парня в мантии, где гримом нарисована знакомая улыбка. Слава ненавидит рэпера Охру, бэк-эмси ебучего Оксимирона, за то, что тот украл ЕГО Охру. И Оксимирона тоже ненавидит, уебище это лесное. И всех ненавидит. Так начинается особенно яростный джихад Гнойного. Пока в Опере, через толпу людей, он не видит Охру, того самого, настоящего, не гребаного Ивана Евстигнеева — жалкого воришку. Охра выходит из-за спины своего подражателя и встает за спиной у Мирона, прямо напротив Славы. Теперь видно его глаза, черные, как он сам, но завораживающие своим блеском. И это пиздец. Слава еле говорит, еле выдерживает этот баттл, то залипая на Охре взглядом, то уводя его в сторону, потому что слишком невыносимо.  
И Охра приходит. Чтобы выпить его боль. После. Когда угашенный в говно, до тошноты нахлебавшийся обесцененной победы, Слава торчит на балконе, свесив ноги, Охра садится рядом. Охра снова обнимает за плечи, и Слава не отталкивает. Слава просыпается рано утром, спустя пару часов, с диким похмельем и вдавленный в постель чужим телом. Лицо спящего на нем мужика — ненавистное лицо Евстигнеева. Как он оказался в этой квартире? Почему здесь спит? А тот, словно почувствовав взгляд, приподнимает башку со Славиной груди, настороженно заглядывает в глаза. Что-то там соображает и слезает наконец. Славин мочевой пузырь бы сказал спасибо, но у его хозяина несколько похуже с благодарностью.  
— Ага, — будто вслух отвечая своим мыслям, с чем-то соглашается Рудбой. — Паршиво выглядишь, Гнойный, — голос со сна у него совсем другой, не как в треках, где он был похож на Охру.  
Слава мрачно отчаливает отлить и выпить воды, не готовый к разговору с ебучим Рудбоем прямо сейчас. Все домашние еще спят, да и Славу рубит и потряхивает то ли от холода из-за открытого настежь окна в кухне и леденющей воды из-под крана, то ли от недосыпа. Он, как может, натягивает на себя одеяло, на самом краю, спиной к чужаку, укладывается обратно. И уже в полудреме чувствует, как одеяло сзади поднимают, а к спине прижимается Евстигнеев, и его окутывает знакомым-знакомым, но уже почти позабытым теплом. Похуй. Он во всем разберется, когда проснется.


End file.
